


til kingdom come - fuckles - "spiderman"

by americanaspacecadet



Series: Misfits One Off Fics [4]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, IEM Sydney oi oi oi, M/M, Song fic..?, all fluff, it's super sweet i swear, spiderman kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanaspacecadet/pseuds/americanaspacecadet
Summary: sometimes, singing is necessary on a road trip.sometimes, you have to open your heart.--written to:"til kingdom come" by coldplay





	til kingdom come - fuckles - "spiderman"

The RV hums as it roars along the highway, the snores of the passengers and Cam’s playlist singing along as Cam coasts through the dim twilight of the Outback. His voice rasps along with the warm tune in the speakers, his posture loose and relaxed as he watches the road like a hawk.

“Are we there yet?”

Mason’s quiet whisper breathes next to Cam’s ear, chills hovering on his neck as Mason hangs close.

“Not a chance, Macey. We’re about half-way, at best.”

Mason whines, rubbing his hands over his face before dropping down to sit on the floor next to Cam’s seat.

“Did you sleep alright?”

“Yeah, I guess. Kinda rocky up there, but at least I get to be Spider-Man.”

A breath of a laugh slips from Cam’s mouth, one of his hands drifting absentmindedly to Mason’s head to comb through the soft neon tresses. His heart skips as Mason leans into his grasp, a content hum rumbling in his chest. The song changes as they drive on, and an excited sound bubbles from Mason as a familiar piano and guitar tune begins.

“Sing for me?”

Cam shakes his head, but the soft smile on his lips betrays him.

“ _ Steal my heart and hold my tongue _ ,” He murmurs, the raspy notes returning as he begins to sing. “ _ I feel my time, my time has come... _ ”

 

_ Let me in, unlock the door _

_ I never felt this way before _

 

The smile on Mason’s face breaks into a happy grin, his heart fluttering as the lyrics seem to lodge in his lungs.

“ _ And the wheels just keep on turning; The drummer begins to drum, _ ” He responds, Cam’s breath catching as Mason’s sweet voice soothes his ears. “ _ I don't know which way I'm going, I don't know which way I've come... _ ”

As the chorus comes closer, Mason’s turned himself to face Cam - he wants him to realize what he means by these lyrics.

“ _ Hold my head inside your hands; I need someone who understands. I need someone, someone who hears - For you, I've waited all these years. _ ”

Cameron’s heart nearly matches a speeding bullet as he glimpses down at Mason for a fraction of a second, Mason’s baby blue doe eyes taking the breath from his lungs.

 

_ For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come _

_ Until my day, my day is done _

_ And say you'll come and set me free _

_ Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me _

 

They croon to each other now - for them, only they exist in this space, this little cubic fraction of an RV cab rumbling down a nearly vacant highway. Mason squeezes Cam’s hand before wandering back up to his little loft, still softly singing the loving lyrics.

“Can you pull off at that stop up there?”

“Bathroom break?”

Mason pauses for a second. “Yeah, sure.”

Cam’s eyebrow quirks for a moment, but quietly obliges. As soon as the RV stops, Mason’s ducked back down, his torso hanging from the loft.

“Turn around a sec, Cammie.”

“What is it -”

Cam’s heart nearly stops as Mason gently takes Cam’s face in his hands, the soft heat sinking into his skin like water in a sponge. 

“What is it, Macey?”

 

_ In your tears and in your blood _

_ In your fire and in your flood _

 

__ “Don’t hate me, please.”

“For what?”

 

_ I hear you laugh, I heard you sing _

_ I wouldn't change a single thing _

 

“For this.”

Mason’s lips just barely touch Cam’s as he ducks close, his nose tapping against Cam’s chin.

He pulls back quickly, his heart thundering and eyes darting wildly.

“Why,” Cam breathes, his eyes glimmering. “Why’d you stop?”

Mason’s fearful frown flips into a blinding smile, and Cam can barely catch his breath before Mason’s lips press against his once again. Cam smiles into the kiss, threading his fingers back into Mason’s glowing hair. Mason’s laugh sings like a silver bell, and it doesn’t take him long to jump down from the loft and clamber into Cam’s lap.

“G’day Macey.”

Mason snorts quietly, a frosted pink flush dusting across his nose and cheekbones. “G’day, Cammie.”

The two boys pause for a moment, eyes flickering over the other’s features in the dim streetlights. Cam breaks the gap, wrapping his arms around Mason’s lower back and pressing his hands against his shoulder blades. 

“You had this planned, didn't you?”

“Maybe I did,” Mason smiles, nuzzling his nose into Cam’s neck. “Maybe I  _ did _ .”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "just say you'll wait for me."
> 
> ❤️


End file.
